Celos en navidad
by Raven Sakura
Summary: - ¡¿Acaso no confías en mi?/- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!/- ¡Pues cree lo que quieras! ¡NO ME IMPORTA! – gritó y salió dando un portazo./- ¡Entonces haz lo que quieras! – oyó gritar a la pelinegra desde la habitación… / Mala Noche Buena al parecer!


_**Celos en Navidad**_

- ¡Demonios! ¡Muévete! ¡No haz visto la hora que es! – Gritó el ojidorado hacia los autos que estaban parados delante de su mercedes negro - ¡KUSO! ¡Me odiaré de por vida!

Eran las 11:10 pm. de un viernes, un día especial en el año. Calles y tiendas estaban abarrotadas con el quíntuplo de personas a comparación de un día normal. Una congestión que parecía hacerse eterna y las luces multicolor que bañaban edificios y casas… ¡Hoy es un viernes especial!

_**¡Hoy es Noche Buena!**_

Una noche víspera de navidad donde debe reinar la paz, el amor, la unión… y no ensordecedores sonidos de claxon…

- ¡Mierda! – bramó. Su día había sido horrible y ahora esto. Inuyasha no lo podía creer.

"_**Kimi ga inai mira Imi nado nai mirai…"**_

Miró su smartphone a ver quien llamaba…

"_**Nidoto hanashitari wa shinai kara…"**_

- ¡¿Qué quiere Miroku?

- ¡Ey! Tranquilo primo ¿Dónde estas? Pensé que ya habías llegado a tu casa.

- No. Hay una congestión del demonio aquí.

- Si, lo sé. Sango llegó hace 20 minutos de ahí. Haz lo posible por llegar. Ella está mal.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Le sucedió algo? – preguntó desesperado.

- No seas paranoico. Está triste por la pelea de la mañana y por lo que noto tu también – dijo Miroku que al no oír respuesta sonrió – Trata de llegar ¡Feliz navidad primo! Nos vemos mañana.

Inuyasha, aunque no lo aceptara frente a otros, estaba triste (igual lo notaron por su mal humor úù) La pelea de la mañana fue una de las mas fuertes que habían tenido en los tres meses de casados, un año de novios y toda la vida de amigos, y lo peor es que haya sucedido en esta fecha. No le gustaba pelear con ella, odiaba que se lastimaran de la manera en que lo hicieron…

_**Flash back**_

Los ojos chocolates cerrados, pestañas negras, su pequeña nariz y sus labios rosados, todo sobre su perfecto rostro cuya suave piel ahora es acariciada delicadamente por su grande mano…

- Buenos días Inu – dijo una adormilada mujer al sentir la caricia del ojidorado.

- Buenos días Kag – respondió y la besó. Solo quería darle un beso pequeño pero ella se aferró a su rostro con sus pequeñas manos. Le gustaba que ella tomara la iniciativa. Él se aferró a su cintura y profundizó el beso para luego romperlo y bajar a saborear la tersa piel de su cuello y del perfume a jazmines que desprendía…

- Inuyasha… - susurró suavemente mientras se aferraba a su amplia espalda. El ojidorado empezó a bajarle la tira del polito a tiras del pijama y…

"_**kowashite oikakete kiri hirai ta ano sora de…"**_

Sonó el celular…

- Inu…

- ¡No! – Estaba entretenido con uno de los senos de la pelinegra…

"_**Seeking my way hitosuji no hikari ni naru with you…"**_

- Amor, déjame contestar – dijo casi entrecortadamente

- Kagome, no quieres contestar… - susurró mientras metida la mano entre sus muslos. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido. El tenía razón, pero…

"_**kowashite oikakete kiri hirai ta ano sora de…"**_

- Puede ser una emergencia…

- ¡Kuso! – fue su molesta respuesta y se recostó a un lado. La pelinegra lo fulminó con la mirada pero luego sonrió.

"_**Seeking my way hitosuji no hikari ni naru with you…"**_

- Es un privado – dijo mirando la pantalla del móvil.

- Ponlo en altavoz para saber a quien debo mandar a asesinar.

- ¬¬! ¡Exagerado! – Contestó – Aló ¿Quién habla?

- ¡Hola mi amor! ¿Cómo estás? – contestó un hombre al otro lado, dejando a una Kagome boquiabierta y a un Inuyasha incendiándose de los celos.

- ¿Koga? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué no estabas en un viaje con la Cruz Roja desde hace casi un año?

- Pues si. Estuve en la selva de Sudamérica atendiendo enfermedades en varias tribus, grupos de personas de escasos recursos. No tienen agua ni luz así que no podía comunicarme como hubiera querido ¡pero ya estoy de regreso! Que te parece si pasamos el día juntos, desayunamos, paseamos por la ciudad, almorzamos, vamos al cine… hasta pasamos Noche Buena juntos y recibimos navidad con tu madre, abuelo y hermano ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

- Gracias por la invitación pero yo… - no pudo continuar, un descontrolado peliplateado le arranchó el celular.

- ¡Oye imbécil! ¡Que yo sepa sabias que Kagome era mi novia cuando te fuiste!

- ¿Chucho? ¡¿Me puedes decir que haces ahí con mi futura esposa?

- ¡¿Qué haz dicho? ¡¿Tu futura esposa? ¡Ella nunca será tu esposa lobo sarnoso a menos que yo muera y si eso sucediese vendría del otro mundo a impedir que te acerques a **MI ESPOSA**!

- ¿Qué ella qué? – Koga no sabia nada

- ¡Tranquilízate! – ordenó Kagome pero su esposo no la oyó

- ¡Deja de llamar a **MI MUJER**! ¡Si no atente a las consecuencias! – y cortó la llamada pero soltó tan bruscamente el celular que este reboto y cayó al piso haciéndose añicos.

- ¿Me puedes decir que te pasó? – le preguntó la pelinegra mientras lo seguía con la mirada meterse al baño.

- ¡No lo soporto y lo sabes! – escuchó de respuesta

- Él no sabía que nos casamos.

- Entonces se lo hubieras dicho desde un comienzo ¿no? – Respondió al entrar de nuevo a la habitación y sacar del armario un pantalón y camisa negra de vestir – A menos que no hubieras querido que lo sepa – Y detonó la bomba…

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Acaso eso querías Kagome? - preguntó muy enojado dándole la espalda mientras se vestía. La palabra "_**CELOS**_" esta bien escrita en su espalda.

- ¡Eres un bakka! ¡¿Cómo puedes insinuar algo así? ¡Si yo quisiera algo con Koga no me hubiera casado contigo! – respondió, retándolo frente a frente.

- ¡Kagome por favor! Fueron enamorados por casi un año ¡No te das cuenta que él aun se arrastra por ti!

- Sabes muy bien que si fuimos enamorados fue por tratar de olvidarte ya que te metiste con Kikyo por dos años y medio… ¡Y tú aun sigues en contacto con ella y YO NO TE RECLAMO NADA! – se lo soltó. Era algo que le molestaba pero tenia que aguantar ya que comprendía que tenían que verse por trabajo. Kikyo administraba la empresa de su familia y tenían tratos con los Taisho desde hace décadas… Ella lo entendía… ¡Pero los celos estaban ahí!

- ¡Eso es muy diferente!

- ¡Es lo mismo! ¡No te das cuenta acaso como te devora con la mirada! Aun debe recordar como se lo hacías en los baños de la universidad

- ¡¿Acaso no confías en mi?

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

- ¡Pues cree lo que quieras! ¡NO ME IMPORTA! – gritó y salió dando un portazo.

- ¡Entonces haz lo que quieras! – oyó gritar a la pelinegra desde la habitación…

**Fin flash back**

- Odio los flash back – dijo desganado apoyando la cabeza en el timón – Me siento peor que antes.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por los celos. Él siempre ha sido celoso con Kagome de amigos y enamorados, especialmente si Koga tenía que ver. Y Kagome también lo era, solo que sabia tranquilizarse. Pero los celos hacia Kikyo por las reuniones se dio cuenta que se lo había estado guardando

Miró su smartphone. Faltaban 15 minutos para navidad y el tráfico pesado parecía que no terminaría hasta mañana. Los semáforos malogrados en varias calles empeoraba la situación.

- ¡Kuso! ¡Kuso! ¡KUSO! – Maldecía una y otra vez como si con eso pudiera abrirse camino - ¡Ya que! – prendió el auto y logró estacionarse a un lado de la pista. Cerró todas las ventanas, bajó del auto con dos bolsas pequeñas de regalo y empezó a correr en dirección a su casa, sin mirar que varios siguieron su ejemplo.

Faltaban 10 cuadras para llegar. Recorrió el trayecto en 8 minutos. Cuando abrió la puerta se percató que las luces multicolores del árbol, del nacimiento y de los adornos del jardín estaban encendido, la iluminación de la casa no. Cuando subía a su habitación, sintió una ráfaga de viento en la espalda. Volteó y vio que la puerta de vidrio corrediza de la terraza estaba abierta.

Al acercarse pudo divisar a la pelinegra sentada en la mecedora, iluminada con la luz de la luna que brillaba radiantemente en esa noche especial…

- Kagome… – llamó haciendo que se sobresalte – no quise asustarte…

- No te preocupes, no te oí llegar – respondió poniéndose de pie, quedando frente a frente. Inuyasha se percató recién que llevaba puesto el vestido negro strapless que a él le gustaba – estas sudando – dijo tocándole el rostro, sacándolo de su admiración.

- Vine corriendo. Había mucho tráfico y dejé el auto estacionado a unas cuadras de aquí.

- ¿Y si lo roban? – preguntó preocupada

- Para serte sincero en estos momentos eso no me importa. Solo pensaba en llegar a casa y verte – la pelinegra estaba asombrada – Kag necesitamos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió en la mañana – La pelinegra bajó la mirada.

- Yo también quiero hablar… yo… me sobresalté demasiado…

- Te sobresaltaste por mi culpa – interrumpió - ¿Perdóname si? Aun no puedo controlar mis celos, pero trataré de hacerlo la próxima vez.

- Los celos significan que uno no confía en la otra persona pero también significa que quiere demasiado – comentó sonriendo, apoyando las manos sobre el pecho de su esposo.

- ¡Ahhhh…! Por eso sientes celos cada vez que tengo una reunión de trabajo con Kikyo – respondió divertido al ver el ceño fruncido de su esposa, pero se sorprendió al ver como las facciones cambiaban. Ahora ella sonreía

- Si, es cierto – respondió. Inu levantó una ceja, extrañado por la respuesta – Al igual que tú al saber que Koga haría lo que sea por mí.

- ¡Kagome, eso fue un golpe bajo! ¬¬

- ¡No te quejes que tu empezaste! – respondió mientras sentía que era abrazada con fuerza.

- Te amo amor.

- Yo a ti mi Inu.

Y el beso apasionado de reconciliación quedó enmarcado en sus memorias junto con el hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales con el que la ciudad recibía al niño Jesús…

- ¡Feliz navidad! – se dijeron al unísono al romper el beso y observar las luces en el cielo…

__

**Fin**

* * *

Hola _(Hi!^^)_ Si ya se que pasó navidad pero este one short lo escribí el 25 de madrugada mientras veía los fuegos artificiales _(Esperamos k les guste!)_ Felices fiestas!

BYE

Raven Sakura **(Black!)**

Pdta: ¿A que no adivinan como se llaman los tonos de los celulares? _(son nuestras canciones favoritas!^^)_


End file.
